The present invention is directed to a system and method for analyzing a surface to be traversed by a vehicle. The system comprises an event-based vision sensor, and is adapted to analyze the surface. Depending on the analysis one or more of the following actions can be triggered:                control an actuator (brakes, steering, accelerator) of the vehicle,        indicate the result of the analysis, e.g. visually, haptically (vibrations etc.) and/or acoustically,        adjust parameters (e.g. initiating safety devices like airbag, ABS etc.) of the vehicle based on a detected change of surface properties (events) of the monitored surface.        
Hazardous surfaces are involved in numerous traffic accidents. For example, the Australian Road and Traffic Authority (RTA) reported that between 2004 and 2008 hazardous surfaces were involved in around 18% of all traffic accidents, and 23% of all accidents that take place in curves. Hazardous surfaces are formed by loose gravel, pot holes, oily surfaces and the like.
In particular traction loss is a factor in 20% of wet road car accidents and even 34% of wet road motorcycle accidents. Accident statistics sampled from around the world and driver opinion clearly identify a lack of ‘grip’ as one of the most important issues for vehicle drivers, in particular for motorcycle and scooter riders. Surface conditions are one of several major sources of danger.